Happy Tree Wedding
by andrea.fraustoz
Summary: The big wedding is happing with favorite HTF characters. A mysterious character is lurking around


**Warning-** contains very gruesome, disturbing and most sadistic shock value. I have no idea why happy tree friends was a thing until I went to high school somewhere 2009. I watch it until 2013 or 2014, it was very shocking and disturbing. I tried to enjoy like the others why this is a thing but it gross me out. I tries to skip some moments but I end up on a fight or flight mode. I feel bad for some characters that they should not die anymore because I prefer Cro- Marmot to die more than the cub. This fan fic cuddles, giggles, petunia, handy, toothy and nutty (and cub) will be spare from death not like Mondo. If only some fan animators will make a death free happy tree friends that I could enjoy like Nemeo.

PS- I don't know why but I kinda like flippy because he shows fliqpy who's boss and ships with flaky. Cuddles X giggles, Petunia X handy

 _*happy tree friends intro*_

 _Starting- flippy, flaky, cuddles, giggles, petunia, handy, toothy and nutty_

 _Introducing- Grumpy the_ _Alebrije_ _(Ultimasaurs)_

 _Featuring- Lumpy, Slendid, lefty, thefy, mime and lammy, sniffles, pop, cub,_

 _Minor- disco bear, the mole, Russell and Cro- marmot_

 _almost there….._

 _*meanwhile in South America*_

In a cold stormy weather, Sniffles is is taking care of a load that has a present for a happy tree freind that is getting married. The creature inside the load tries to thrash in order to escape but it can't. Sniffles realized the creature is waking up so he grab some dart to tranquilized it. He insert the dart gun inside so he cold get a good shot. *THUD* The creature thrashed the box so hard the shove Sniffles into the jungle. The plane is ready to take off, the poor little anteater tires to reach but it was too late. The plane took off and left Sniffles to fend himself in Bolivian jungle.

 _*later on is way to new destination*_

The creature finally thrash the load to its side, she librate herself with his clubbed tail. The creature shows herself as Ultimasaurus- a hybrid with frill and horns of a _Triceratops_ , head and body of a _Tyrannosaurus_ , the arms and legs of a _Velociraptor_ , the back armor of an _Ankylosaurus_ , and a spine-tipped tail of a _Stegosaurus_. She has a very creepy set of colors- her skin is charcoal, eerie black stripes on its back and armor plating, and a crimson head with a jungle green eyes. She's very deadly and extremely unpredictable. She spotted her first victim, Cro- marmot. Grumpy rams directly to the frozen tree freind with her horns, it was strong enough to break the ice. Once the protected by the ice, poor marmot is no longer safe. She pins his arms with her claws, blood is splattering all over the place. Then, she starts to eat him alive before gutting him with her claws. The Mole what to check what's inside before getting his head poked his head with his horns. *blood splatters*

 _*later*_

Splendid realized a plane that is about to crash, he manage to save it by send it to a beach. But little does he knew that what terrible creature lies behind. Russell got to close to the opening, he got closer and the beast burp really loud. She burp so loud that it strips all of the otter's pirate attire, the poor little freaked out that he was but naked. Petunia and giggles laugh at him while he ran away. The disco bear tries to impress the ladies but petunia and giggles shows him that her engaged with handy and cuddles. Disco bear tries get their attention by embracing with Flaking but that angers Flippy. Flappy realized this and he scares him by showing his bowie knife. Disco bear runs away because he think that he his being chased by Fliqpy. He ran into the crate, something is is making him look up. He looked up before cut in half. Flaky, giggles and petunia tells Nutty to send the present that what in the crate. Nutty pulls the crate as hard as he could untl Mime wants to help until a spiked-club gets in the way, tearing his face, revealing his skull. Mime freaks out and he rum away with a blood tripping from his face.

* _later at the evening*_

Nutty has been hauling the crate for hours, the once hyper- active sweat got tired from hard work. He decided to take a nap inside the tree. Little does he know he left the crate unlock. Grumpy free herself and he sees some bears- Pop ad cub. She go closer to the target, she sees cub and find him very cute. She hesitate to get that child so all she is going to do is the element of surprise. She stalking very quietly until she got close enough to prepare to strike. She flail her spiked club tail right Pop, she flails Pop into the sky and never to be seen again. Cub wonders where did is father go until he saw a giant behemoth, he found scary at first but start to find it friendly until to was so satisfied that he chanted Voodoo to turn cub into a living plush doll, so that the can't get hurt any more. She grab the doll with her raptor arms, panted like a dog before walking away. At Lammy's house, she brought her self three beautiful bides- Giggles, Petunia and Flakey. She brought it into her house because she is the bridesmaid and maid of honor of all the three. Giggles and Petunia are looking at the best styles. Lammy is happy to prepare for the wedding for the brides. Flakey is little timid about the wedding, flakey calms her that everything is going to bee fine. Little does she knows that Mr. Pickles is already eaten by Grumpy. In another house Toothy is the brought himself three grooms because he is the best man. Cuddles and Handy are letting Toothy knows what to do at the wedding. Flappy is making sure the wedding has no memories of war. Toothy is ready but depressed because he lost his front teeth, Cuddles cheer him up that he's already looks great for the wedding. Toothy blushes and giggles.

 _*in the morning*_

Lumpy is ready to set up for the wedding but he realize that someone set up the wedding reception. Lumpy scratches his his head to try to figure out but walks off. A note lies on a chair reads- Sniffles gone fishing, in Bolivia. This indicates the Sniffles is still live. The attendance is ready for the wedding but their a bit messy- Mime with skin grafts, Russel wearing barrel with a bow tie, a warned out Nutty with melted candy. Disco bear, The mole, Cro- marmot did not show up because their dead. Then suddenly Grumpy shows up to face to face with Lumby, Lumby freaks out. Massive Ultimasaurs release a beam of gene edit blast to turned Lumpy into a realistic- looking maya blue moose. *Lumpy moos* The beast also want to go on the wedding,she apply some mustard around her eyes so she looks natural. Grumpy realized that she got extra set of spikes at the tip of of her club tail, the spikes at her tail are actually Toothy's teeth.

* _later when the wedding began*_

The wind blows Sniffles card away the mime is miming, Russel is start to panic because his at the wedding in the nude, Nutty is shaking as always. Lumpy the moose came to front as the official but instead of saying the wedding intro, he bellows like a cow. Lammy shows the flowers around to make the path for the brides, Lumpy eat her flowers. Toothy is attending the grooms- Flippy, cuddles and handy. The brides came in- Flaky is a little nervous, petunia and giggles are so happy about the event. Lumpy is doing the 'I Do's' to Cuddles X Giggles, Flippy X Flaky, Handy X Petunia. Everything going great until Ultimasaurs comes to turn everyone into plushes (Lumpy still looks like realistic moose) to save the moment forever. She start to feel a little sleepy, then took a nap with Cub plushie.

THE END


End file.
